Shall we Dance?
by GalaMD
Summary: Dos insomnes y revelaciones mágicas a medianoche. James Potter / Lily Evans


_**¿No te debía un regalo de Reyes?**_

_**Para **_**Lore**_**. La que nació para torturarme psicológicamente xD **_**Gracias y espero de corazón que te guste y/o (xD) cumpla con tus expectativas. Ha sido una dura incursión en el fandom para empezar xD**

**13/01/09**

**

* * *

SHALL WE DANCE?**

**By GalaMD**

_**A slow dance – **_**Explosions in the Sky **[Instrumental]

Intentó cambiar de nuevo de posición, enredándose aún más en las sábanas revueltas. El mullido y cálido edredón de plumas de ave estaba agobiándola casi tanto como el aleteo de las extrañas mariposas que habían decidido revolotear en su estómago aquella madrugada y la impedían conciliar el sueño.

Derrotada, retiró de una patada la ropa de cama y todo genio y figura curvilínea en camisón, cogió su bata del perchero, metió la varita en uno de los bolsillos y decidió dejar que el sueño viniera cuando le apeteciera. Sonrió para sí. Probablemente un paseo y el chocolate caliente _triplemente especial_ que atesoraban los elfos de los que se había hecho muy amiga en sus alacenas ayudarían.

Menos inquieta porque por fin se le había ocurrido una estrategia imbatible para vencer aquel estúpido nerviosismo – después de todo se trataba de una fiesta de tantas, de un baile para congregar a todo el alumnado, convidar a los estudiantes de las escuelas hermanas que participaban en el torneo y brindar una velada de dispersión-vigilancia para el profesorado.

No le preocupaba especialmente la presión que el evento ejercía sobre ella como Delegada, eso lo sabía. Aquel insomnio terrible que la haría amanecer con profundas ojeras y la cara más pálida que de costumbre no podía tener nada que ver con el guiño complacido del Director, de las expectativas que sus mentores depositarían en ella como representante. Que la mayoría de las chicas de su curso cotillearan a sus espaldas sobre la túnica que no tenía lo que se dice preparada para la ocasión, puede que fuera más acertado aunque pueril. O que la intimidaba el hecho de que ya las más pequeñas la seguían con mirada admirada para tomarla como modelo e intentar emularla.

Demasiada responsabilidad, cuando ella sólo hubiera querido disfrutar de una noche libre junto al fuego y el siguiente capítulo en su libro de Encantamientos.

Bajaba las escalera desde el dormitorio de las chicas cuando la sorprendió la proyección de dos sombras sobre la pared empapelada de rojo y gualdo. Alarmada, se detuvo en seco y, automáticamente, echó mano del mango de su varita, sintiendo la energía electrizante cosquillearle la yema de los dedos. Pausando su respiración hasta hacerla casi inaudible, pudo escuchar que alguien tarareaba – o más bien descuartizar sin ritmo ni armonía – una tonadilla que no reconoció. Le llamó la atención que hubiera alguien más despierto en la Torre Gryffindor a aquellas horas (¡horror! Y apretó la mandíbula, preparándose para echar un discurso mítico sobre disciplina y el ciclo sueño-vigilia a los listillos de turno que habían decidido improvisar una discoteca nocturna como si tal cosa), pero sobre todo que uno de los vándalos de horarios estuviera decapitado.

Y desde luego que el bueno de Nick no llevaba faldas.

Ni tenía la corporeidad suficiente para dejar ningún tipo de sombra.

Su par de ojos verdes lanzaron rayos a los intrusos.

− ¿Se puede saber qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo a estas horas, eh? − preguntó en un susurro, con un tono tan estricto que la Profesora McGonagall hubiera aplaudido entusiasmada.

Uno de los culpables pareció desmayarse en una montaña de prendas antiguas, todo encaje y baberolas, sobre la alfombra afgana que tapizaba el suelo de la Sala Común. El otro se volvió bruscamente, como si le hubieran dado un capón físico, de modo que las gafas le resbalaron desde el puente hasta casi la punta de la nariz.

El larguirucho James Potter se achicó. La miraba (o al menos miraba en su dirección, no lo sabía muy bien con esa mopa de pelo que lucía ahora cayéndole en la frente) con una mueca espantada que jamás hubiera creído posible en el _oh, tan valiente_ (¡temerario, más bien!) Delegado.

Lily Potter alzó el mentón, indignada, el fulgor amenazante se apagó en sus ojos y simplemente se limitó a rodarlos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

− Hm… Buenas noches, Evans. − saludó, como si cualquier cosa. Giró la varita hábilmente entre los dedos, como las aspas de un Molino, antes de "enfundarla" en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que llevaba.

− _James_… −comenzó, tratándole como a cualquier crío de primer año al que intentara reprender. Aunque no solía hacerlo. Por lo general sentía compasión por los pequeñuelos y trataba de ayudarles tanto como podía. Pero lo de Potter a esas alturas es que era el colmo… − Eso es algo que se suele decir cuando uno se va a la cama. Y son las tres de la mañana. Un poco tarde para estar jugando en la Sala Común, ¿no crees? Por lo menos deberías servir de ejemplo a los de tu propia Casa.

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Agachó la cabeza azorado. La verdad es que con eso llevaba razón.

− Oh, vamos, _Lily_. − sonrió la "encantadora" y patentada sonrisa de medio lado. − No hacía nada malo ni…tan alto como para despertar a nadie. Ni siquiera a un búho nocturno como tú… − frunció el ceño. Una expresión pensativa y de reflexión que también parecía no pegarle demasiado al rostro siempre despreocupado y descarado de Potter. − Porque, a todo esto… ¿qué Banshees hace Doña Perfecta rondando los pasillos fuera del toque de queda?

Odiaba el mote que le había asignado desde quinto curso, pero intentó mantener la conversación civilizada (ya que se veían en la obligación de dialogar y al día siguiente no les quedaría más remedio que abrir un baile).

Se encogió de hombros.

− No podia dormir… Mucho estrés con los preparativos del Gran Baile de Navidad, supongo.

Se preguntó si habría hablado demasiado. Se acercó hasta al montón de ropajes que yacía aún, a modo de nueva moqueta, a los pies del chico. Se agachó a curiosear.

− Sí, bueno… − rió nervioso − Nos han estado dando mucha caña las últimas semanas para que todo estuviera presentable y no dejáramos en mal lugar a la Escuela en Europa. Parece que hemos caído en el ranking entre nuestros vecinos del continente…

Lily arrugó la nariz, ofendida y retorciendo la falda del vestido de época entre los dedos.

− Ellos se lo pierden. Hogwarts es, sin duda, la Mejor Escuela de Magia y Hechicería que ha existido en siglos. Y probablemente que existirá en los venideros.

Su pasión le conmovió. Probablemente ni la cuarta parte de los Slytherin sentía aquella pertenencia y lealtad hacia su _alma mater _como aquella joven bruja nacida de muggles. Una auténtica leona de Gryffindor, que representaba mil veces mejor que él todas las cualidades y virtudes que debían poseer los suyos. Justa, sensata, valiente, luchadora. Sirius le decía que le había sorbido el seso hasta reformarlo y convertirlo en un panoli. Remus…bueno, él no decía gran cosa la mayoría del tiempo. Pero lo que se callaba compensaba con las mismas miradas embelesadas que él, pobre diablo.

Pero Lily Evans era dura de pelar. Demasiado hasta para él, que hubiera podido elegir a dedo a cualquier otra chica y hubiera caído rendida a sus pies.

El problema es que era masoquista y había llegado a enamorarse del espíritu infatigable de aquella muchacha que, si no lo odiaba, no se cortaba a la hora de decir que si pasaban el poco tiempo que tenían juntos era por pura obligación académica. Y mientras, él atesoraba cada instante e intentaba disimular que le importaba menos de lo que lo hacía la despedida, o la manera en que ponía los ojos en blanco con sus chiquilladas. Pocas veces había conseguido ganarle un duelo verbal pero hasta la derrota más humillante le daba ánimos. Porque su actitud se había ido suavizando casi tanto como la expresión más apaciguada, casi dulce y adormilada, con que le miraba ahora.

Lo confesaba. La mayor victoria que le había ganado había sido justamente ésa. El no poder concebir un día sin un encontronazo con la dueña de aquella hermosa cabeza roja tan bien colocada sobre los hombros.

− ¿Pensabas ponerte esto mañana? − preguntó, insólitamente divertida y tratando de esconder una sonrisa al imaginarle vestido de dama renacentista.

− Ohhhh…− exclamó melodramáticamente, con un timbre dos octavas por encima de la que le correspondía y dibujando florituras afeminadas con las manos. − Qué va, querida, eso está demasiado pasado de moda… Llevaré maxi.

No rió, pero casi.

− Será mini.− corrigió. A él le borró la sonrisa. ¿En qué había metido la pata?

Por su cara de susto y confusión, decidió elaborar la explicación sobre moda muggle con un suspiro.

− Mini de minifalda, idiota.

Esta vez sí se le escapó de los labios un gorjeo, casi sin darse cuenta.

¡Sí! Sintió la esperanza bullir en su interior y la motivación deportiva igual a la que le embargaba al marcar el tanto favorable definitivo en el último segundo de la final de Quidditch.

− No creo que te sentara bien una prenda tan corta, por muy largas que tengas las piernas, Potter. − Oh, Merlín. ¿Se había fijado en sus piernas? − Ni que fuera aceptable aparecer a un evento tan distinguido como el Gran Baile así vestido. Si fuera un kilt, quizás…− fingió meditar, tamborileando con el dedo índice sobre el mentón y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

− ¿K.? − tartamudeó. No entendía la broma. Pero no hacía falta un diccionario muggle para captar que aquello, aunque inocente, había sonado tan sugerente como una insinuación en toda regla.

− Bah, no te preocupes. Me costaría hacerte un croquis…

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón, agotada.

Oh, no. Hubiera querido asegurar que al día siguiente luciría un kilt de esos. Vaya que sí, con tal de borrar las sombras de sus facciones.

− Y total, yo tampoco es que sea una experta en el último grito en vestidos de gala en el mundo mágico. No compro la "Glamour de Bruja".

− Ni falta que te hace.

Quizás se apresuró a dejar salir eso por su boca sin haberlo filtrado primero de toda vehemencia.

− Ya, claro. Pero sólo faltaba que criticaran a la Escuela mañana porque su Delegada es una sangre sucia con pésimo gusto en el vestir que les ha dejado a todos en ridículo...

Nunca hubiera pensado que escucharía ese término despectivo pronunciado en su presencia después de haber terminado con varita y a puñetazo limpio con más de una nariz en lo que llevaban en Hogwarts por ese motivo. Y mucho menos que lo oiría de boca de la brillante Lily Evans, y como un insulto autodirigido sin pensar.

Le hirvió la supuestamente higienizada sangre en las venas y quiso zarandearla.

− No lo digas ni en broma. − el tono la abofeteó, tan terrible como si hubiera invocado una maldición imperdonable. La inseguridad y la duda que empañaba los ojos de color esmeralda que le hipnotizaban sin magia le ablandaron. Se arrepintió de haberse tomado aquello tan en serio.

Encorvado, dio una patadita a una mota inexistente en el suelo.

− Mehaspilladoensayando.

El murmullo atropellado se ganó un enarcamiento de ceja, pero no hizo falta repetirlo.

− ¿Ensayando el qué?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que pendió sobre él como la guillotina final.

− ¿Para el baile? − parecía genuinamente sorprendida, no una pregunta para mofarse del primer punto débil que admitía en voz alta.

− Soy un pato mareado. Tengo los pies planos. O al menos eso dicen los chicos. Siempre que hemos salido por ahí, que Sirius nos ha llevado a algún pub muggle o hemos coincidido con chicas en Homestead... me he tenido que quedar sentado en un rincón porque no... no coordino. Eso de la música, el ritmo, los pasos e integrarlo todo para que quede bien, no es lo mío...

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió una sonrisa tan comprensiva, tan dulce, tan anti-ella-con-él, que se le secó la garganta.

− Pues será mejor que arreglemos eso, no vaya a ser que mañana me pisotees a la primera ocasión y me arruines los zapatos nuevos.

Fue como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Y nada de esos que pudieras ir captando a trozos porque las palabras te sonaran vagamente a las de tu propio idioma. Runas antiguas en una lengua más vieja que el tiempo.

Pestañeó incrédulo ante la mano que le extendía.

− Mira, señorita, lo primero que tienes que hacer es coger la mano que el chico te tiende. Por cortesía.

En automático, obedeció. De un momento a otro rodaría, caería de la cama y se despertaría.

Suavemente tiró de ella hasta que quedaron de pie frente a frente. La punta de sus zapatillas deportivas apenas besaban las babuchas malvas que ella llevaba.

− Muy bien. Menos da una piedra. Ahora intercambiemos los papeles para que todo esto sea lo menos bochornoso posible.

− Vale... − accedió. Hubiera dicho que sí a cualquier cosa menos a renunciar a aquella oportunidad de oro.

Lily se cerró los ojos para pensar unos segundos – lo que él tardó en hacer que su corazón latiera normalmente de nuevo. Llevaba el mohín concienzudo en que se transfiguraban sus labios cuando se le presentaba la receta de una poción especialmente compleja de preparar.

Tras un rápido pero eficiente garabato en el aire con su varita y musitar un encantamiento, las primeras notas de una canción comenzaron a sonar solo para ellos. Parecía una balada, aunque nada demasiado clásico o solemne. Más bien rápida, sin comprometerles a nada. Probablemente del grupo muggle ése que se comía el mundo. Los Pulgas, o algo así.

Sin mueca de asco alguna, Lily posó la mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo la curva del músculo perfectamente esculpido tras horas de entrenamiento sobre escoba. Con la misma soltura dirigió su brazo, que parecía medio muerto o congelado del miedo, hasta su cintura. Bajo el tacto suave de su batín, los dedos agarrotados se aflojaron, deslizándose intuitivamente hasta acomodarse en ella sin presionar.

Esta vez fue él quien hizo honor del emblema de su Casa y tomó la mano de Lily que seguía libre y titubeaba a centímetros de la suya. Encajaban con tanta perfección que los dos intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad, sorprendidos de aquella casualidad y amparados en el secretismo y la intimidad de aquella tregua improvisada de medianoche.

Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la melodía, al principio torpemente, riendo por lo bajo y tropezando con sus propios pies y la alfombra, hasta capturar el tempo y hacerlo suyo. Lily iba marcándole los pasos – uno delante, dos atrás...− para que no perdiera el ritmo y pronto pudo dejar de vigilarse los pies.

− ¿Dónde aprendiste a...? − preguntó cuando el grado de dominio de aquel baile le permitió ocupar la mente en hacer dos cosas a la vez. Por romper el hielo y distraer a sus dedos, que intentaban acariciar los nudillos que habían anidado perfectamente en el hueco de su mano.

Estaban tan cerca que gracias a la diferencia de altura hubiera podido contar sus pecas bajo la luz tenue de las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea sin ningún problema. Si no hubiera estado completamente absorbido por la cadencia de su figura o la expresión de paz que la llevó a acomodar la cabeza sobre su pecho, claro.

− ¿Hm...? − respondió, casi tan distraída como él con el perfume de vainilla que desprendía su cabello. − Fred Astaire, supongo. O quizás Yul Brynner.

− ¿Navidad quién?

Se separó de él y lamentó ser tan bocazas. Pero seguía sonriendo, y eso era más que bueno. Alrededor de ellos la música hacía tiempo que había dejado de sonar. Se humedeció los labios, de repente demasiado resecos.

− ¿Sabes qué? − tan lenta como una tortura descendió la mano de su hombro a la mano que había enredado en su cintura. A la otra le dio un apretón antes de liberarse. − No lo haces tan mal como tus coleguitas te han hecho creer... − hinchó el pecho, orgulloso de no haber metido la pata, pensando para sus adentros que era la pareja lo que sacaba el bailarín que había en él. Escondido muy al fondo entre telarañas, Boggarts y capas de polvo.

− Entonces... − inspiró hondo antes de tirarse del precipicio definitivamente. − ¿puedo tener esperanzas?

La pregunta fue velada y ambigua pero flechada como una Nimbus 1000. Como si escondiera la carta sorpresa de Bertie Botts bajo la manga, le regaló una mirada enigmática antes de alongarse y besarle en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios.

− Puede. Esto era un ensayo después de todo y la de mañana...

− Esta noche, ya.

− La de esta noche, pues. − rodó los ojos. − promete ser especialmente mágica.

Y mágicamente esa noche Lily Evans no se separó de su brazo después del primer vals.

* * *

_Before this dance is through,  
I think I'll love you too,  
I'm so happy when you dance with me.  
__I __don't wanna kiss or hold your hand,  
If it's funny, try an' understand.  
There is really nothing else I'd rather do,  
'Cos I'm happy just to dance with you. _

**(**_**I'm happy just to dance with you**_** – The Beatles)**


End file.
